OS - Allen Walker
by louanne56
Summary: Que se passerait-il si notre petit Allen Walker allait être reparti comme l'élève transféré au lieu de professeur dans notre histoire * les aventures d'Allen Walker * ? Dans quelle maison va-t-il se trouver ? Cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir pour notre bon vieux Choixpeau!
1. chapter 1

Aujourd'hui , Petit texte sur une approche de la répartition de notre p'tit Allen Walker à l'école de sorcellerie : Poudlard . Comme tu va se passer cette répartition ?

Bonne lecture mes chers !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Comme toutes les années, chaque élève de première année s'avance. Après avoir été appelé par le professeur de métamorphose McGonagall. Chaque élève s'assoit sur le tabouret. Il est coiffé du Choixpeau magique, qui procède à une analyse plus ou moins rapide de l'esprit de l'élève. Le Choixpeau annonce finalement à voix haute la maison à laquelle l'élève appartiendra durant toute sa scolarité. Cependant, le Choixpeau magique prend aussi compte des demandes lorsqu'elles sont fortes que peuvent formuler certains élèves, comme ne pas être envoyé dans une certaine maison ( comme avec notre petit Harry Potter!). Il étudie ces motivations et ses souhaits ainsi que l'esprit et la personnalité de l'élève à parts égales.

Mais cette année, un nouvel élève allait être réparti avec des cinquièmes années. Cela changerait peut-être les choses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le professeur McGonagall m'avait demandé d'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Lorsque mon moment serait venue, elle viendrait me chercher pour que je puisse être réparti dans une des quatre maisons présentes: Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle.

Ces quatre maisons ont leurs propres qualités :

\- GRYFFONDOR Sont les plus courageux, les plus hardis et les plus forts

SERDAIGLE Sont les plus sages et réfléchi, là-bas ce sont des érudits qui ont envie de tout connaître

POUFSOUFFLE Sont les plus justes et loyaux qui aiment travailler et leur patience est proverbiale

SERPENTARD Sont plutôt malins, car ils sont de vrai roublard qui parvient toujours à leurs fins

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les portes de la grande salle se sont ouvertes avec l'avancée d'un jeune homme.De là où nous étions, nous ne pouvions pas apercevoir le jeune étudiant. Les secondes avança tout comme celui-ci, il n'avait pas un bruit, même à la table des Gryffondors connu pour leurs grandes frasques .

Étant arrivé, au milieu de la salle. nous avions une description nette de ce jeune homme. Il est de taille moyenne avec un physique musclé.Les cheveux mi-longs gris/blanc, les yeux gris argenté et sa peau est un peu pâle. Il avait aussi une cicatrice inhabituelle sur le côté gauche de son visage: un pentagramme sur son front est relié par une ligne verticale à une autre oblique, sous son œil. La ligne verticale contourne sa bouche et se termine sur sa joue, près du menton.

Malgré cela, il était un beau jeune homme , plusieurs filles soupière de bonheurs,un adolescent inconnu, transféré, beau, muscler en deux mots :Un Don Juan ... 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entrant dans la salle, plusieurs yeux se dirigeant vers moi. Avançant avec prudence mais avec une certaine grâce. Je me dirige vers le Choixpeau qui, lui décidera de la futur maison qui sera la mienne durant à peu près trois ans .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois sur l'estrade, McGonagall lui tendit le choixpeau, qu'il prit en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

Le choixpeau fut surpris de trouver deux personnes dans le même corps mais laissa ça de côté.

* Qui est-vous? *

* Je suis le Choixpeau , je suis celui qui va vous répartir dans votre futur maison pour les prochaines années *

* Qu'elles sont tes attentions à notre égard ? Demanda Neah *

*J'analyse l'esprit des nouveaux élèves pour les répartir au mieux dans une des quatre maisons en fonction de leur caractère et de leurs expériences passées. Il faut juste que vous abaissez vos barrières mentales pour que je puisse vous répartir. Je vous assure qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal et que rien de ce que je verrai ne sera montré ou raconté à quelqu'un d'autre. Tout se qui est dit ici ne peut pas être entendu par le monde extérieure, ne vous inquiétez pas !*

* D'accord *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela fessait peut-être une bonne dizaine de minutes que le Choixpeau était sur la tête de Allen. Tout le monde se posait des questions. Cela devait être la plus longue répartition depuis la création de Poudlard .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après quelques instant Neah et Allen abaissement leurs protections mentales acquise grâce à beaucoup d'entraînement.

À peine baissé, que le Choixpeau se mit à crier de toute ces forces, toute les connaissances des deux êtres présents, dans le corps de notre exorciste/Noah devait être trop importantes pour lui-même. Choquée le professeur McGonagall, retira le Choixpeau de la tête d'Allen.

\- S...Ser... SERPENTARD...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sous le choc , les élèves ainsi que les enseignants se demandant comment le Choixpeau avait peu bégaie il était un item magique, il ne pouvait donc pas être choqué.

Après, ce petit choc. La maison Serpentard applaudissait ainsi que quelques élèves de certaines maisons et certains enseignants.

Le directeur se demanda comment un jeune homme avait pu faire bégaie le Choixpeau a moins que sa vie était très mal passé durant sa tendre enfance. Il le plaignait.

Le professeur Rogue , lui se demandait comment il allait faire durant tout l'année scolaire avec quelqu'un qui avait peu faire bégaie le Choixpeau...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

voilà le petit OS, sur la répartition de notre Allen Walker. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

review ?


	2. OS - cours de potions

salut tout le monde,

juste à la review de LenaShioriTomlinson j'ai écrit une suite en espérant que cela te plaise ai si que les autres personnes qui pourraient le lire

Sur ce, bonne lecture

N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire cela fait toujours plaisir

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **OS** \- **2**

 **Cours** **de** **potions**

Quelque jours plus tard après la répartition, Allen pris la direction de la Grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner, la première fois qu'il avait manger tout le monde était étonné par la quantité qu'il avalait et qui malgré tout mangeait avec grâce et avec dignité, certaines personnes avaient aussi fait la rencontre avec Tim son Golem donc tout le monde croyais que cela était un Vif d'or.

On était le mardi et ce matin il avait cour avec son directeur de maison le connu et respecter Professeur de potions Severus Rogue

Connaissant le sens de l'orientation d'Allen il décida d'attendre ses camarades pour prendre la direction de leurs prochains cours

Le cours avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château et les animaux qui flottaient dans des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendaient l'endroit encore plus effrayant...

La rentrée fracassante du professeur Rogue était magestueuse, sa cape toute de noir nous fesait pensé qu'il était une sorte de grande chauve-souris.

" Bien, Il n'y aura ni baguette magique ni incantations idiote dans ce cours aussi je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à la science utile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Je peux vous apprendre à ensorcelé l'esprit d'un arbre et a lui emprisonné l'essence. Je peut leur apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille. Et a distillé la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.»

" Asseyez-vous!!!

Monsieur Walker, notre nouveau étudiants arrivé de nuls part. Monsieur Walker ou pourrait-je trouvé Labile de tatou?"

" Je ne sais pas professeur "

" Très bien alors essayons avec quelques chose de plus facile ou pourrait-je trouvé un bézoard? Toujours pas Monsieur Walker ?"

" Non professeur mais je me pose une question ?! Le fait est que si je ne réponds pas à votre questionnaire, allez-vous enlever des points à votre propres maison? Non parce que je sais que vous chouchouter vos petit serpentards, mais moi je vous demanderai de me laisser à l'écart. Je ne vous verrez que si je veux et si l'envie me prend et aussi que je serai bien sûr présent dans vos cours bien entendu"

" 5 point en moins pour avoir répondu à un professeur Monsieur Walker, je vais tout de même répondre au question que je vous ait posé -il répondait Comme si rien ne c'était passé malgré que le faite devoir retirer des points à sa propre maison ne l'enchante guer - La bile de tatou est un ingrédient de potion provenant dutatou. Elle est utilisée dans lapotion d'Aiguise-Méninges.Pour votre information, Walker sachez que un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note? Et votre impertinence coûtera une retenue avec Monsieur Rusard ce soir Monsieur Walker et durant deux heures."

"Je vous laisse une heure pour faire la potions d'Aiguise-Méninges. Mais tout d'abord je vais vous dire à quoi elle sert Lapotion d'Aiguise-Méningesest un breuvage qui permet à celui qui le boit de mieux réfléchir. Cette potion neutralise également les effets dusortilège de Confusion."

Il inscrivait sur le tableau par magie la liste des ingrédients et les étapes pour la faire.

Les chaudrons étant sur le feux, les discussions n'était pas toléré, on ne devrait entendre que le bruit des chaudrons sifflant et des mouches volé- enfin si il en restait avec toute les fumées - lorsque malheureusement les chaudrons d'un malheureux griffondors ce mis à siffler étrangement le professeur Rogue n'a eu juste le temps me mettre un barrière magique sur le chaudron de Monsieur Londubat

"Monsieur Londubat vous rejoindrais Monsieur Walker à la détention de ce soir avec Monsieur Rusard ! Oh et 10 point en moins pour griffondors cela va de soit !"

Interlude de l'heure de potions

"Merci de bien mettre une partie de votre potions dans une fiole et de le mettre sur mon bureau. Vous pouvez y aller ensuite. Monsieur Walker je vous demanderai de reste à la fin de la classe."

Attendant que les autres élèves quitte la classe Allen attend patiemment au fond de la classe

" Bien Monsieur Walker, je vous demanderai de bien vous comportez durant les prochains cours de potions ou toute les autres matières que vous aurez, je ne veux pas que vous déshonoré la maisons Serpentards, est-ce bien compris ?"

" Oui Monsieur Rogue!"dit Allen en croisant les doigts dans son dos

" Je vous demanderai donc de bien aller en cours "

" Oui,mais Monsieur je veux juste vous dire que je n'ai pas un bon sens de l'orientation alors si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, vous pouvez m'envoyer en métamorphose, nan parce que je ne veut pas mais moi et le sens e l'orientation sa fait deux "

"Bien suivez moi "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

review ?


	3. Os - Congrégation et Noah

**salut, suite à un review je vous ai écrit un nouveaux OS sur Allen Walker. On va aujourd'hui parlé plus de la congrégation et du clan Noah. J'espère que vous aller l'aimer, celui là est plutôt cours par rapport au autre**

 **BONNE LECTURE À VOUS !! -**

OS - LA CONGRÉGATION DE L'OMBRE ET LE CLAN DES NOAH

Plusieurs centaines d'années avant l'histoire principale, un artefact connu sous le nom de " Cube" a été trouvé par l'humanité. Ce cube a été laissés par une civilisation ancienne après une guerre de sept mille ans contre le Comte Millénaire. Le Cube raconte comment le comte a été tenu à distance, et comment les générations futures seront en mesure de lutter contre le comte quand il reviendra pour tenter de détruire le monde à nouveau.

Lorsque le comte est réapparu, la congrégation a été fondé par le Vatican

Depuis le comte cherche à se venger et à trouver un moyen de créer des Akumas, il forme le groupe Noé après sa défaite avec des humains qui descendent de Noé lui même.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La congrégation de l'ombre est un ordre religieux dont le siège se trouve en Europe. Cette organisation militaire dépendant du Vatican a été créée suite à la découverte du «cube de l'innocence» il y a plus d'un siècle. La Congrégation comprend les exorcistes, personnes compatibles avec une innocence, chargées d'aller sur le terrain pour en récupérer, ainsi que les trouveurs.

Vêtus d'habits noirs, les exorcistes sont des exécutants de la volonté de Dieu et travaillent sous les ordres du Vatican. Leur principale mission est de combattre desAkuma, monstres créés par le Comte Millénaire à partir du chagrin des humains. Ces derniers, lors de la perte d'un proche, veulent le retour de l'être cher et font appel – de manière inconsciente ou non – au Comte Millénaire pour faire revenir à la vie la personne décédée. L'âme du mort se transforme alors en Akuma en tuant et prenant possession du corps de la personne qui l'a rappelée. En détruisant les Akuma, les exorcistes libèrent l'âme du défunt qui peut désormais reposer en paix.

Pour mener cette tâche, les exorcistes possèdent desInnocences, armes qui leur permettent de combattre les Akuma et de purifier leurs âmes. L'Innocenceest à l'origine un gros cube qui fut utilisédurant la précédente guerre contre le Comte Millénaire, provoquant ce qu'on appelle dans la BibleLeDélugedurant 40 jours. Le cube s'est dispersé à travers le monde en 109 morceaux. La seconde mission des exorcistes est donc de rassembler les fragments de l'Innocence - et aussi de retrouver le cœur - avant que le Comte Millénaire et le Clan Noé mettent la main dessus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le Clan Noé est l'allié du Comte Millénaire et est composé les descendants deNoé, l'humain ayant survécu durant le déluge. Chaque humain possède le gène Noé en luimais ce dernier ne se manifeste que lors de la mort d'un des 13 Noé - enfin 14 avec le musicien - . Ils seconsidèrent tous comme des apôtres créés par Dieu et détestent profondément la race humaine. Ils représentent les adversaires les plus dangereux pour les exorcistes de par leurs grands pouvoirs et du manque de plus en plus important d'effectifs au sein de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Partie intégrante de l'histoire, cette famille est en fait composée des descendants de Noé ( Noah en anglais ), qui fût le seul survivant lors du premier déluge de la bible.

Choisis à la naissance, les Noah se réveillent peu à peu pour prendre enfin leur réelle apparence.

On les reconnait surtout aux croix sur leur front, et à leur teint de peau qui penche vers le gris.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le 14 ème lui a une place ambigüe. Sa mémoire réside en Allen Walker. Son Frère, Mana Walker, l'a élevé.

Il a tenté d'assassiner le comte millénaire ainsi que tous les membres du clan il y a une trentaine d'année pour une (ou des) raison(s) qui ne regarde que lui. (en fait, c'est pas calife à la place du calife, NON, c'est comte à la place du comte)

Il possède l'innocence. Il possède Allen Walker (enfin un jour peut-être). Timcampy est sien.

Il a un peu partout dans le monde des partisans, tel que Cross Marian qui ont embrassés sa volonté et l'ont accompagnés.

Son histoire ne commencera pour vous que lors qu' Allen a pris sa mémoire... Sachez néanmoins qu'il réside en lui et qu'il le hante, s'amusant de ses dires ou de ses actes, le hantant avec joie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si vous en voulez un autre envoyé moi un message ou laissez une review ?!


End file.
